


that kind of perception

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: LonelyEyes, M/M, beholding powers, they are so much in love i just can't even, when you know you know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Питер всегда чувствует, когда Элайассмотритна него.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 6





	that kind of perception

Питер всегда чувствует, когда Элайас _смотрит _на него: едва уловимое тянущее ощущение где-то в глубине сознания. Словно кто-то поглаживает его разум изнутри, порой - слегка надавливает, проникая глубже, но чаще - балансирует где-то у поверхности, жадно впитывая каждое его движение, каждую мысль. На Тундре, в тумане Одиночества, прикосновения почти не ощутимы: отчасти потому что Элайас сам не обращает на него взор в это время, а отчасти - потому что туман скрадывает все. Зрение, осязание, слух, оставляя Питера практически десенсибилизированным. Одиноким.  
Большее одиночество он испытывает только тогда, когда Элайас говорит ему: “До встречи”.   
\- Снова погружаешься в пучины размышлений?  
Голос Элайаса чуть насмешливый, и Питер поднимает на него взгляд: в глазах Элайаса всегда притягательность, в них хочется смотреть не отрываясь; Питер отлично знает, что дело не только в Оке. Дело в самом Элайасе. В том, как он слегка прищуривается или напротив, распахивает глаза шире; как выражение его глаз меняется за долю секунды; как иногда, когда Элайас думает, что никто не смотрит, они становятся печальными и мрачными.  
\- О тебе думаю, дорогой.  
Питер ухмыляется, раскрывает свое сознание навстречу легкому вторжению, и хрипло выдыхает - когда Элайас хочет, он может делать это _наблюдение весьма _… приятным. Теплое, ненавязчивое, но неотвратимое вторжение; Питер чувствует чужое присутствие внутри, куда глубже, чем это физически возможно. А потом ладони Элайаса ложатся на его плечи, привлекая внимание к происходящему здесь, в этой реальности.  
\- Мои глаза не становятся печальными, Питер. Это называется “задумчивость”.  
Элайас наклоняется к нему, все еще двигаясь внутри его разума, наполняя его собой, своим присутствием, а потом целует, толкается языком в его рот; Питер послушно распахивает губы, прижимая Элайаса ближе, нажимая ладонями на его поясницу.  
Колени сжимают его бедра, и Питер ощущает привычный вес чужого тела: Элайас двигается на нем, трется ягодицами о его пах, стонет тихо, когда член Питера скользит между. Когда он успел раздеться? Питер сжимает зубы на его нижней губе, тянет, прикусывает, пока не слышит резкий шипящий выдох. Давление внутри черепа становится сильнее.  
\- Элайас.  
Питер сжимает ладонью его бедро, отводит в сторону, чтобы провести пальцами между ягодиц, толкнуться внутрь, чувствуя как лихорадочно и горячо сжимаются мышцы вокруг.   
\- М-м, да, Питер? Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе…?  
Сознание наполняют чужие ощущения, и Питер сдавленно стонет. Он осознает себя в своем теле, он видит своими глазами, но вот ощущения… Они смешиваются воедино, обжигающим возбуждением, удовольствием, короткими вспышками боли в прокушенной - не его - губе; заполняющими его пальцами и одновременно - тугими мышцами, впускающими его внутрь.  
Питер вынимает пальцы, теряясь в ощущениях, приставляет головку ко входу - и это словно в него входят, заполняют, двигаются внутри, растягивая мышцы. На губах Элайаса полубезумная довольная ухмылка, и Питер тянется к нему, сцеловывает ее, чувствует, как их языки касаются друг друга, чувствует, как Элайас прижимается к нему всем телом, двигаясь сам, поднимаясь и опускаясь на его члене.  
Ощущения смешиваются настолько, что Питер не может различить их, отделить свои - от чужих, но это и не нужно. Так - хорошо. Так - правильно.   
Он не знает, кто из них кончает первым, но когда Элайас сжимается вокруг него - _трахает его сильно и быстро, вот так, да, слишком хорошо _\- он чувствует волну удовольствия, смывающую все другие ощущения.  
А потом остается пустота - Элайас выходит из его сознания резко, оставляя Питера пустым и одиноким, опустошенным.  
Они оба тяжело дышат, и Питер слышит, как Элайас бормочет ему на ухо, обдавая его кожу горячим дыханием.  
\- Тебе пора, Питер. У меня еще очень много дел.  
И место чужих ощущений заполняет туман.______


End file.
